


[Podfic] Girl Jam | written by storiesfortravellers

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic Kink, F/F, Food, Masturbation, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Beca is having some very disturbing fantasies about Chloe. Disturbing because vanilla usually isn't her thing at all.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] Girl Jam | written by storiesfortravellers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Girl Jam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/877766) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



> Recorded for the Week #2 Musical challenge for Voiceteam 2020. Thanks to storiesfortravellers for having blanket permission to podfic.

| 

### Download

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/he7ox3kqxn1jsp2/Girl_Jam.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 3MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:04:40 



### Stream  
  
---|---


End file.
